The Last Valentine Chocolate
by skyura
Summary: Ran, Kazuha & Aoko janjian membuat cokelat valentine yang akan diberikan untuk Shinichi, Heiji & Kaito. Bagaimana dengan Saguru? Apakah di hari kasih sayang ini dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sedikit kasih sayang dari seseorang? Hint!SaguruxAkako. Slight!ShinichixRan, Slight!HeijixKazuha, Slight!KaitoxAoko. Fic Valentine untuk Saguru. Happy Val's Day, fellas


Fic Valentine tahun lalu yang diedit dan diupload lagi.

Semoga hasilnya ga mengecewakan.

**Coklat Valentine yang Terakhir**

Detective Conan & Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho

Coklat Valentine yang Terakhir © Yura

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Saguru Hakuba, dan ada ShinRan, HeiKazu, serta KaiAoko secara implisit.

**Warning:** Typo (s) dan alurnya berantakan

**Summary:** Ran, Kazuha, dan Aoko janjian untuk membuat coklat valentine yang akan diberikan untuk Shinichi, Heiji, dan Kaito. Bagaimana nasib Saguru? Apakah di hari kasih sayang ini dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sedikit kasih sayang dari seseorang? Fict Valentine untuk Saguru Hakuba. Happy (belated) V'day, fellas~

* * *

><p><em>Kantor Detective Swasta Mouri, 14 Februari 13.00 WS <em>(Waktu Setempat)

Tampak tiga orang gadis di dapur rumah Ran, sedang membuat sesuatu sambil bergosip.

"Nah, Ran-chan jadi kapan kau menyerahkannya?" Tanya Kazuha dengan senyuman menyelidik.

"Eh, tentu saja hari ini. Tapi tadi Shinichi bilang dia sibuk sampai nanti malam." Gumam Ran sedikit sedih.

"Kalau memang Kudo-kun sibuk, kenapa kau tidak menyerahkannya besok saja, Ran-san?" kali ini Aoko yang bertanya.

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu Aoko-san. Sebab hadiah valentine kalau diberikan sudah lewat dari harinya, perasaan kita bisa tidak tersampaikan." kata Ran sambil tersenyum.

Kazuha dan Aoko tertegun mendengar perkataan Ran, dan Kazuha pun berkata "Kalau begitu, mau nggak mau aku akan menyerahkannya pada Heiji hari ini! Kau juga ya Aoko-san?" Kazuha bertanya pada Aoko.

"Eh, baiklah ... Apapun yang terjadi aku pasti akan menyerahkan pada si bakaito itu hari ini!" Kata Aoko berapi-api.

Ran tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

Hari ini mereka bertiga berkumpul di rumah Ran, untuk membuat coklat. Ya, kerena hari ini adalah hari special yang dinanti tiap perempuan, Hari Valentine. Hari dimana seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang pria dalam bentuk coklat atau kue. Hari valentine adalah hari yang istimewa, karena seorang perempuan mendapat keberanian cinta lewat coklat. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja membeli coklat yang sudah jadi yang banyak dijual di toko-toko. Tapi mereka ingin membuat sendiri. Menurut mereka, perasaan mereka bisa lebih tersampaikan bila mereka membuat coklat itu dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Dan malam ini mereka bertiga sudah punya rencana untuk menyerahkan coklat itu ke masing-masing orang yang mereka suka.

**~ Coklat Valentine yang Terakhir ~**

_Beika Park, 19.00 WS_

Empat orang tampan nan jenius itu sedang berkumpul bersama. Mereka tampak sedang membahas sesuatu yang amat serius.

"Jadi, mereka menantang kita?" Kaito membuka suara.

"Tampaknya begitu, Kaito-kun." Saguru menanggapi Kaito sementara Shinichi masih tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh dering ponsel Heiji. Heiji yang sedang serius berpikir tampak terkejut dan sedikit kesal dengan pengganggu yang meneleponnya itu.

"Moshi-Mos—" Heiji mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau ini di mana Heiji? Kau lupa ya tujuan kita ke Tokyo hari ini, hah? Cepat kemari atau ku adukan pada ibumu!" Teriakan Kazuha terdengar.

"Ah Kazuha tapi urusanku belum selesai …" Nada bicara Heiji terputus tiba-tiba.

"Begitu! Jadi kau tidak memperdulikan aku ya?" Kazuha mulai menangis.  
>"Hei, ada apa denganmu Kazuha? Baiklah, tunggu aku di tempat perjanjian kita. Aku akan segera ke sana"<p>

Heiji pun berpamitan dengan Shinichi, Kaito, dan Saguru dan segera pergi ke tempat Kazuha. Shinichi tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa tantei-kun?" Tanya Kaito pada Shinichi.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Sekarang tanggal berapa, sih? Karena daritadi Ran terus-terusan mengirim email padaku hanya untuk bilang 'Jangan lupa kalau hari ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau kau sampai lupa akan kupatahkan tulangmu, Tuan Detektif! ^^' " Tanya Shinichi pada mereka berdua.

"Tanggal 14 Februari, Kudo-kun … " Saguru menjawab.

"Eh? Yang benar Saguru?" Kaito terbelalak dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih kebingungan.

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Sekarang aku mengerti. Nah, Kudo-kun bukankah sebaiknya kau juga segera pergi menemui pacarmu yang sedang menunggumu." Saguru berkata pada Shinichi.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Shinichi mengelak perkataan Saguru dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, "Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'sekarang aku mengerti' Saguru?" Shinichi bertanya pada Saguru.

"Tanggal 14 Februari atau yang biasa disebut orang sebagai Hari Kasih Sayang. Hari dimana seorang wanita akan menyatakan perasaannya pada pria yang disukainya, Kudo-kun … " Saguru menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya tertegun, sampai dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis di belakangnya.

"Ah, konbanwa Ran-san!" Saguru menyadari kehadiran Ran. "Nah, Kudo-kun aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang untuk kalian berdua … " Kata Saguru seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**~ Coklat Valentine yang Terakhir ~**

Saguru berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia tidak ingin pulang, ini masih sore menurutnya. Tapi dia bingung kemana dia harus menghabiskan malam.

_'Seharusnya aku tak keluar hari ini. Bodohnya aku!_' maki Saguru dalam hati.

Saguru akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku di Taman Beika. Dia merenungi kejadian yang barusaja terlintas dibenaknya. Sesaat setelah tadi dia meninggalkan Shinichi dan Ran berdua dia segera berjalan tak tentu arah. Namun, dia malah bertemu dengan Heiji dan Kazuha saat mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Saguru berdiri di balik pohon besar di dekat mereka dan mendengarkan mereka.

"Kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya untuk memberikan benda ini?" kata Heiji sambil marah-marah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'benda ini'? Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya tahu!" Kazuha berteriak tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membuatnya kan? Lagipula aku ini tidak suka …" Heiji masih marah-marah saat ucapannya terpotong oleh perkataan Kazuha.

"Ku mohon terimalah ini Heiji, ini adalah tanda perasaanku padamu!" Kazuha menyerahkan coklatnya sambil tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Heiji pun tersipu. Tak menyangka bahwa Kazuha akan menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. "Ya-Yah baiklah, kau juga terlanjur membuatnya. Bisa sayang kalo tidak dimakan. Jadi—" kata Heiji sembari mengambil coklat di tangan Kazuha, "—Akan ku pastikan aku menghabiskannya—" ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum pada Kazuha. "—Dan akan ku pastikan, aku membalasmu di White Day nanti." Heiji tersenyum manis kepada Kazuha.

Ucapan Heiji langsung membuat muka Kazuha memerah.

"Terimakasih Heiji." ucap Kazuha sambil menangis.

Heiji hanya tersenyum sambil membelai Kazuha yang bersandar di bahunya.

.

Saguru hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka. Saat Saguru sampai di sekitar air mancur taman dia melihat dua orang yang tidak asing baginya, Kaito dan Aoko. Kali ini Saguru menunduk dan bersembunyi di balik perdu.

"Kau ingin memberiku coklat kan, Ahoko?" Tanya Kaito dengan muka jahil ke Aoko.

"Kau jangan mimpi Bakaito." jawab Aoko sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Namun, Kaito berhasil mengambil kotak berpita manis di dalam tas Aoko—dengan bakatnya sebagai Kaito Kid. "Lalu ini apa, Ahoko-chan?" tanya Kaito jahil sambil mulai membuka kotak itu.

"Ah Bakaitooooo … ! Jangan sembarangan memakannya! Itu untuk orang yang aku suka—" ucapan Aoko terhenti seketika saat Kaito tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ciuman singkat yang hanya berlangsung lima detik itu berhasil membuat muka keduanya semerah kepiting rebus. Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan sesaat dan Kaito berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan itu lebih dulu.

"Ehm, terimakasih Aoko! Terimakasih untuk coklatmu. Dan terimakasih untuk perasaanmu." kata Kaito sambil memakan coklat Aoko.

"Rasanya enak sekali." Kaito tersenyum pada Aoko, "Saat White Day nanti, giliranku yang akan membalasnya, jadi ... Tunggu aku!" Kaito menatap wajah Aoko sambil tersenyum.

Aoko hanya tersipu menanggapi perkataan Kaito dan kemudian dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Kaito.

.

Saguru yang melihat kejadian ini lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Karena berjalan tak tentu arah, tanpa Saguru sadari dia kembali ke tempat Shinichi dan Ran berada.

"Kau mau berjanji kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi, Shin?" Ran menatap mata Shinichi teduh dan dalam. Menunjukkan harapan agar Shinichi selalu ada di sampingnya dan tak akan meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja Ran." Shinichi balas menatap Ran. "Kau dengar! Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Maaf karena aku selalu membuatmu menunggu." ucap Shinichi sedikit sedih.

Ran memberikan coklat yang sudah dibuatnya ke Shinichi yang berhasil mengembalikan senyum Shinichi.

"Ran." Shinichi membawa Ran ke dalam pelukannya. Ran membalas pelukan hangat Shinichi. "Terimakasih, Ran."

Lagi-lagi Saguru harus melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Saguru memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Saguru tidak tahan lagi. Dia pun menjauh dari mereka. Saguru merasa ditinggalkan dan sendiri.

.

Terkadang dia bertanya-tanya, kapan dia bisa seperti tiga orang sahabatnya itu? Kapan dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita yang dengan tulus menyayanginya? Dia iri pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka bertiga punya tiga orang wanita yang menyayangi mereka. Dia ingin seperti mereka. Dia ingin bisa mendapatkan coklat dari wanita yang menyayanginya, walau dia tau itu hal yang mustahil. Hanya saja, mengetahui kalau masih ada orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, kau pasti akan bahagia kan?

.

Tanpa sadar Saguru tertidur di bangku taman itu. Saat waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, Saguru terbangun dan menemukan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado serta pita yang cantik. Dan di atasnya ada tulisan 'Untuk Saguru. Terimalah hadiah ini sebagai ungkapan perasaanku untukmu.'

Saguru membuka kado itu. Dan melihat isinya, ternyata sebuah coklat berbentuk hati. Saguru memakannya sendiri di dalam kesunyian malam itu. Namun, dia bahagia. Setidaknya dia tau kalau di dunia ini masih ada seseorang yang menyayanginya.

"Terimakasih coklatnya. Ini enak." Saguru menghabiskan coklatnya dengan senyum bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Di bangku tempat Saguru tertidur ada seseorang yang diam-diam meletakkan coklat di sampingnya.

"Nona Akako ayo cepat. Ayah Anda sudah menunggu."

"Ya." Akako meletakkan coklat itu di samping Saguru dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Ya kali ini saya sedang demam-demamnya sama Conan. Dan berhubung Conan adalah salah satu shounen manga yang enak buat dibikin cerita romance jadi pas banget sama suasana valentine. Soal panggilan Aoko ke Ran atau Shinichi, jujur saya ga yakin. Setau saya di canon mereka belum pernah tatap muka kan?

Oia, kenapa saya letakkan omake di bagian akhir? Yah biar ga merusak imajinasi pembaca aja. Mungkin aja ada yang suka sama pairing lain, pas bagian itu bisa di skip kalau mau~~

Setauku juga, di manga Magic Kaito, Saguru emang sempat blushing pas ketemu Akako pertama kali. Tapi, Akako nya suka sama Kaito. XD  
>Yeah, whateva~<p>

Warning sengaja ga ditulis. Silahkan flame kalo berkenan. Dan makasih buat yang udah baca dan review.


End file.
